


【你x李维民】亵渎（群联文第二棒）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 第二棒欲擒故纵
Relationships: 你x李维民
Kudos: 7





	【你x李维民】亵渎（群联文第二棒）

你醒的时候，李维民还在睡，可能是昨天被折腾狠了，眉头还微微皱着。你有点心疼，但想到他在床上摆着腰扭着屁股求你操的样子，新点子又在你脑子里出来了。

你和李维民认识时间不算长，却把李维民各种样子都看了个遍。高兴的、委屈的、欲求不满的、咬着牙硬扛的、被操到失神的，你都见过。尤其是他咬着牙和你对着干的时候，你恨不得抬着他的腿就顶进去。  
可最近他太听话了。虽然态度上有时候会很强硬，最后还是会软趴趴地给你。几次下来，你觉得无趣。像李维民这样的，辣一点才有意思。

早餐之后，李维民警惕地看着要给他按摩的你：“你想怎样？”  
“李大局长，我没想怎样，我就是觉得昨天把你欺负狠了，想和你赔个礼道个歉嘛。”  
“鬼话连篇。”  
“哎呀，您先别生气，您先让我给您按摩两下，要是可以，我就继续，怎么样？”  
李维民横了你一眼，趴在了沙发上。你顺从地弯下腰，伸手按在他的腰上。李维民在家穿的宽松， 站着虽然看不出来，这一趴下，加上你的手所环出的曲线，更显得腰细。你咽了口口水，试探地问：“李局，怎么样？”  
“嗯…再使点劲…”  
“对了李局，我想和您说个事。”  
“说。”  
“你知不知道我在你办公室安了监控啊？”  
感觉到身下人抖了一下，你换了语气：“怎么会啊李局，我哪敢做这样的事？”  
你没想到李维民嗤笑了一声：“你怎么不敢。”他没再让你按摩，起身不知道从哪拿出一个U盘：“是不是这个？”  
“你、你怎么拿到的？”你装出惊讶的样子。  
“我好歹也是警察。”李维打开电脑，颇为得意地把U盘插进去。脸上的笑容却在看到屏幕上“U盘损坏”的字样僵住。  
“那李局，你觉得你手里的是真的吗？”你慢悠悠地开口，欣赏着李维民现在的表情。  
李维民怎么也没想到，你还留了一手。他盯着电脑，愣了好一会，忽然站起来揪着你的衣领，把你一路怼到墙边：“在哪？”  
“什么在哪？”你可太喜欢他这幅气急败坏的模样了。因为，这时候所有的主动权都在你手上。  
“U盘啊！你在我办公室安监控存下来的U盘！”他眼睛开始湿润，声音也带上了绝望，“你给我！”  
“我可以给你，但你要听我的话。”你趁李维民分神的一瞬间，握住他的手腕一扭，把人死死地抵在墙上，“要是你不听我的话，我就把那些监控发出去。我会一个一个发。我先把你昨天用钢笔插自己穴的发给李飞，让他看看他的养父是怎么用自己送的钢笔插爽的。然后我还要——”  
“别说了！”李维民真的害怕了，他全身都在微微发抖，声音更是颤得可怜，“别…别说了…我听你的…”  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

———————

电脑被你开着，鼠标停在发送键上。你转过身，看着沙发上全身僵硬的李维民。  
“来，自己来。”你把一个管状东西递给他。  
“……这是什么？”李维民现在的精神高度紧张，对你的话反应都慢了不少。  
“肛交润滑液，自己滴在后面。”你饶有兴致地看着他。  
李维民看着那管润滑液，似乎是想到了什么，眨了眨眼，拿过润滑液，腰沉下去，手捏着管子对准了穴口。你直勾勾地盯着透明的液体一滴滴地流进去，有几下偏了点，顺着臀部的线条淌下来，被他拿手抹掉了。  
“喜欢吗？”他把润滑液随手扔在地上，正对着你坐着。  
李维民这一出，真让你有些吃惊。你痴痴地把他压在沙发上，舔着胸口上的痣。你从胸口舔到脖子，再往上含住耳垂。他像是真的情动一般，攀着你的肩膀，长腿缠住你的腰，伏在你耳边吹气。你一边想着他为什么态度转变这么大，一边在他紧热的内壁里按压。用过润滑液的内壁又湿又滑，贪吃地嘬着你的手指。  
你被这样的热情搞得口干舌燥，挺着性器就操了进去。  
“唔！”身下的李维民闷哼一声，却没像平时瞪你。他舔了舔嘴唇，拿眼神勾你，“我想在上面，好不好？”  
“好。”你嘴上答应，却没拔出性器，托着他的屁股，就着插入的姿势，让他坐在了你身上。也没有等他缓冲适应，你就掐着他的腰猛肏起来。  
李维民被刺激得一时发不出声，只能仰着头被你肏得后面出水。你满意于他失神的模样，更使劲往里面肏。当然，你也没忽略他的小动作。  
“拿领带是要干什么啊，李维民？”你摁住想起身躲开的他，拽过他手里的领带，三两下把他的手腕捆住，“我就说你怎么忽然听话了，原来是欲擒故纵啊。”  
这只野猫的性子，你喜欢得想把他从里到外都肏熟，又被这烈性子气得牙痒。  
“可你始终斗不过我。”挑衅地抛出这句话，你毫不留情地开始抽插。他越是野，你就越享受征服他的快感。  
他最后被你操射了，昏了过去。


End file.
